Frost Bitten
by Hoheo Taralna Rondero Taral
Summary: Jack is awoken to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings of black. His hope for survival seems weak, as well as his strength. After his worry fades away, a familiar figure arrives at the scene, causing Jack's anxiety to strive once more. Rated M for the obvious reasons! Lemony lemon, yaoi, BL, Smutty goodness! Boy on boy! Don't like, don't read! Please Review and follow!


Frost Bitten

**Hahaha :D Welcome to my ever so random, on the spot, no reason why I made this Fanfic. Actually…I made this for the person sat next to me, who ships this pairing…very hard! Honestly, I don't ship it ASSSSSSSSSS much as I ship HiJack, but I hope all you Black Ice, but, I hope all you Black Ice shippers LURV it. C'mon guys. Get ya feels on wiv me….!**

**I really do need to start writing my other fanfics again, half way through all of them.**

**Anywho…..This is a lemon! U no like lemon, u go byebyes. Yes? You like lemon! OH, WELL DAT IS GOOD DEN, DAT IS VERY GOOD DEN. Ya, sooo, guy on guy, blah blah blah, if u don't like it, blah blah blah, we've heard it all before, blah blah blah!**

Jack Frost stirred, wakening in an unfamiliar place. His eyes fluttered open, each blue orb glittering as a cloud of musk seemed to cover the surrounding area. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the somewhat dark area he had just occurred to find from his quick awakening. His eyes averted across the desolate 'cave', taking in every small detail defined in the very sandy rocks that created the area. A small, bewildered grin crawled to his face, as he noticed the chains locked harshly around his wrists, restraining every movement the silver haired boy would make. His pale skin pressed against an eerie grey rock behind him, the cold stone fusing with his own temperature. His staff was not in his hands, for once, and was in fact sat before him, seemingly out of his reach. The blue eyed boy reached for the wooden staff and groaned, his body restrained by the cold metallic material, wrapped harshly on his pale, now bleeding wrists. He pulled back, a scowl now replacing the grin that was on his lips just moments ago. He huffed in his seat, his drained eyes still taking in the details of what seemed like more of memory than an unknown cavern. He shifted in his spot. His nails digging into his skin, as he clutched his fists tightly. Warm, salted tears falling down his cheeks, steaming at the opposing cold of his skin.

He pulled away again. Wincing, the boy heard a familiar dark and brutal laugh from across the open space. The bellow echoed, covering each and every inch of the unholy space. A tall, black, sandy silhouette of a man approached the boy. Homing in on the him, like a bird of prey, ready to hit. Each movement the figure made was precise and seemed carefully planned, as if this moment had been planned to perfection in the figures mind. Jack shuddered. A somewhat deathly ambiance covering the scene. The blue orbs of the boy squinted as the figure became more memorable. Pitch Black. Jack shook his head at the approaching man. His violent shaking causing him to become dizzy and weary of the situation. The black haired man stood before Jack, his deep coloured eyes scanning the young 'innocent' boy sat before him.

"Jack Frost." The elder called, kneeling before the silver haired boy. His voice beckoning the boy to reply. His voice seeming, musky...maybe even full of lust? Jack spat at the elder, showing truly no respect. Pitch scowled. His eyebrows furrowing before the boy as he continued to kneel, his hands settling calmly on his lap, as if Jack's act was nothing more than a friendly hello.

"What the hell do you want?" Jack hissed, his voice cracking deep in his throat. He struggled once more in the chains, making Pitch grin in pleasure.

"I see you've made yourself at home." Pitch replied, ignoring the question of the boy. The black haired man tugged on the chains and gave a devilish smile to the younger boy, his eyes gleaming with delight. Jack squirmed at the elders grin. "Do you like what I did to the place?" Pitch stood, turning to gesture the desolate and dead area surrounding the two men. "It took me some time," He shrugged and looked back to Jack, their eyes meeting at the wrong moment, "But it does look a little…..black….don't you think?" He continued as he began to eyes the area once more. "Maybe we could make it a little more…." Pitch crouched before the boy once more, his hand moving slowly towards the chained leg of Jack, "…Frost bitten?" Pitch laughed at the wide blue orbs of Jack, who once again shook his head in a disagreeing state. Jack attempted to speak, but his words came out in nothing more than an un-audible stutter, causing the black haired man to grin at the struggle.

Pitch watched Jack struggle for an hour or so. He watched the boy scream in despair as his hope began to fail and his breathing more erratic. Jack's weeping was audible around the area, as well as the cackling of Pitch. Never had the young boy been so worried or sickened. Never had he had to struggle so much. Never had he felt so much hate in the frost of his soul.

Pitch traced a finger up and down Jack's leg, causing him to give out a sharp yelp at Pitch's dark touch. Pitch took his finger away and placed a hand under his chin. He eyed the boy's body and shook his head,

"This…" He said, pulling lightly on Jack's blue, frost covered hoodie, "This will not do!" He shook the hoodie, resulting in a few flakes of frost to fall off. "You sure this is frost?" He asked, "Maybe it could be dandruff. Maybe….Maybe you make dandruff and not snow!"

"…Yes…" Jack lifted an eyebrow to the overly excited Pitch, "I make dandruff…now you know my secret, let me go?"

"Let you go?!" Pitch laughed at the statement. "Why in the world would I let such a perfect….beautiful….gorgeous….irresistible…..sexy… .mouth-watering….sensitive…...kind….." Pitch melted off into his own little world, his eyelids slowly closing, his cheeking flushing a pinkie red shade, his hand slowly slipping off of his chin in a daze. Jack sat staring awkwardly at Pitch, his head turned slightly to the side and one eyebrow raised.

"You truly are a pervert." He hissed, his blue orbs set heavy on the black haired man. Pitch gave a half hearted shrug and grinned at the boy,

"It's all your fault….." He whispered in a musky voice, his slowly moving to settle happily on Jack's crotch. Jack followed Pitch's gaze to his own area, causing him to feel sick at the elders stare. His nausea getting stronger.

Jack blinked hard, his eyes opening to Pitch close in his face.

"Uhh…Pitch?" Jack asked as the man stared into his eyes, "You're kinda' creepin' me out." Jack said, pushing the man away, the chains restraining his movements.

"I'm creeping you out?" Pitch replied with a grin, "Jack…?" Jack rolled his eyes at the man and sighed,

"What? Can you let me go?! I promised Jamey I'd g-" Jack's words were cut short as the black haired man pressed his lips against Jack's.

"Am I scaring you Jack?" The man asked, his fingers tracing shape across jack's cheek, causing the boy to squirm.

"Y-yeah! Now let me go!"

"Oh! I am scaring you…..Well in that case…" Jack's eyes followed the gaze of the elder man once more, his dark eyes ogling over the pale being that sat so innocently before him. Pitch's eyes seemed to see through Jack's clothes and straight to the skin underneath. Jack burrowed his eyebrows at the man and forcefully crossed his arms, the chains coiled around his wrists shortening his movements. Pitch moved closer, their noses only centimetres away


End file.
